


The Killing

by Jissai (Nerdiness101)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdiness101/pseuds/Jissai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one little thread is needed to be cut to send the rest of the spider’s web come tumbling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killing

No.

You cannot take it, anymore.

There have been too many moments. Too many missed opportunities.

So many times you could have ended all this madness.

This death.

This war. All the hatred.

Just one quick flick of your wrist, one outstretched hand and ancient word.

One simple spell for one complex purpose.

A single, weak target.

Only one little thread is needed to be cut to send the rest of the spider’s web come tumbling down.

You are powerful; strong. He is but one ignorant old man.

A man who’s ignorance and pride has brought forth a scourge among so many innocent lives. He has made so many good people do so many bad things.

And you are tired of protecting that ignorance.

You are tired of ignoring it all. Tired of dealing with it, filing it away somewhere in your soul. Allowing it to eat away and age you, anxiously counting down the days till he leaves for Avalon, and the true king takes the throne.

You have been waiting, allowing for the natural world to take her course for years, for your purpose in this life to begin. For the old man to finally die and rot in the ground where he belongs. For that tyrant to begin to rot and decay, whilst the world above the corpse dances and sings upon the merry earth once more.

But

You cannot wait any longer for destiny.

For time.

For the tyrant to leave this world on his own.

Father Time and Death are too slow.

You have grown impatient. You have waited long enough. You can fill your magic itching, screaming, clawing under your skin to break free and begin it’s destiny.

The time is now.

You need to speed up your destiny.

Long live King Arthur.


End file.
